


everything's happening so quick

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: “Move in with me?”





	everything's happening so quick

**Author's Note:**

> This probably has 800 typos, but it was meant to be a drabble that just ended up getting too long to post on tumblr... Unbeta'd because well, it really wasn't supposed to be this long and I don't beta drabble prompt fics.

Logically Ava knows that this isn’t the time or place to be having this conversation. That there was a reason people always said that saying  _ I love you  _ after sex didn’t count, which was why it was no wonder that it was then that she often felt most comfortable letting those three little words slip.

But this… This was more than a love confession that still everytime made her heart beat too fast, a symptom of her anxiety that made her feel real.

She can feel it happening now.

Her heartbeat speeding up, loud to her ears, though somehow not loud enough to disturb the woman next to her.

The words are soft, quiet, she’s almost afraid to say them, almost afraid for Sara to hear them. But she’s been working on this, on believing that she still deserves good things even if she isn’t as real as she used to think that she was. And this… This was a step on her process, a step towards being a normal woman.

Or as close as one could get to normal when she was the Director of the Time Bureau and dating the Captain of the Legends. 

“Move in with me?”

Sara’s reply, is quick, almost too quick - “What?”

A part of her wants to play it off. To take the out that is being given to her. To play it off like a sleepy mumble of nothingness.

But she knows in her heart that if she doesn’t say the words now she might never say them again.

Ava shifts slightly, pulling away from where Sara’s cuddled against her to sit up. A movement that Sara follows her in doing so a moment later, a look of attentive concern on her face. Ava can imagine why, knows that her own nervousness must be showing, and Sara has always been so good at reading her features. 

She tries the words a second time, not a soft mumble this time, rushed a little from her nervousness, but clear and loud, no way that Sara could miss them, “Move in with me?” 

She’s learned by now to watch Sara’s facial expressions, to be able to judge what she is feeling. So Ava easily notices the second Sara’s look of concern, turns into confusion. 

“I know the Waverider is your home, it always will be, you’ll always have your team and your ship,” Ava says, because once she starts talking she can’t stop, and rambling is better than Sara telling her no. Surely. It has to be. “And I know you spend a lot of time here as it is, but I just… If you wanted a place to rest your head when you’ve finished with your missions, or place to put down as your home address on paperwork, or a person to come home to…”

That was the biggest part.

The one constant.

The one thing that she kept thinking of, every time that Sara went off on some  _ Legends  _ mission, that maybe if there was someone to come home to, she might do a better job of keeping herself safe.

Keeping Ava from worrying so much.

And it wasn’t like Sara didn’t already basically live here. They spent more time, more  _ nights _ , at Ava’s apartment than they did on the Waverider. Mostly because there was only so much of the Legends signature nonsense that Ava could handle at any given moment. And spending the night on the Waverider always ended in some  _ mess  _ or  _ incident  _ interrupting Ava’s brief moments of peace. 

She had some of Sara’s clothes in her closet, left over for nights that turned into mornings after. There was a second toothbrush in the bathroom. And Ava had ever started picking up snacks that Sara liked. 

Sara - who is still staring at her.

Not speaking.

Still with that same shocked look on her face. 

The beating of her heart in her chest seems so much louder, and Ava cannot help but wonder how she, a woman that was meant to be  _ made for perfect  _ could make so many mistakes.

Because surely with Sara looking at her like that, this could only be one thing, a mistake. 

Ava shakes her head softly, “Sorry, just forget about it, this was a bad idea, I shouldn’t have-”

“Hey, wait,” Sara cuts her off.

And just like tha Ava falls silent.

Waiting a moment, and then another, before finally Sara speaks. 

“I’m just confused,” Sara confesses. Running her hand through her hair. A small nervous tick. “Because well, I thought we were already living together.”

This time it’s Ava’s turn to feel confused and say, “What?”

Sara laughs. Not at her. But with her.

Because a moment later Ava is laughing too.

All the nervousness that had been building up inside of her dissipating at once. Replaced with a feeling that is good, and happy, and wonderful, and perfect - the sort of feeling that only Sara can seem to make her feel. 

“Why are we like this,” Sara asks.

Ava shakes her head a little, “We need to work on our communication skills.” 

This isn’t the first time they’ve had a silly misunderstanding like this.

And knowing them, probably not the last.

“Yeah, but I really prefer non verbal communication,” Sara insists, leaning forward to capture Ava in a kiss. 

It’s hard to argue with that. 

Ava kisses her back, easily, and happily, smiling into the kiss. Feeling happy and relieved and not scared or worried at all . Not anymore. 

She’s happy here, in  _ their  _ home, with her girlfriend. That girlfriend that she loves, even when it’s hard to say the words out loud. Sara makes Ava want to believe that she can be loved, that she’s deserving of it in spite of what she is.

The kiss ends too soon for Ava’s liking, and really a part of her thinks that she’d love to pick right back where they had been minutes before. Though she doesn’t say that outloud, just watches Sara.

“This is,” Sara laughs again, good natured, and when she leans forward once more to press her lips briefly against Ava’s lips again. “It’s official now. I live here, you’re stuck with me, Aves, no take backs.”

“No take backs,” Ava agrees. 

“We need to celebrate,” Sara insists, rising from the bed, grabbing Ava’s robe from off the floor where it had been abandoned hours before. “I’ll go grab us a bottle of wine, don’t go anywhere.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

  
  


(The moment won’t last. The happiness that she clings to, will be replaced a few minutes later, when Sara returns not with a bottle of wine, but with an unexpected guest and the news that the peace they had been enjoying the past few months was all about to come to an end.

But for now.

In this instance.

Ava thinks she might just be the happiest that she’s ever been.)

  
  



End file.
